firefandomcom-20200223-history
Tualatin Valley Fire and Rescue
History TVFR annexed the Newberg Fire Department in 2018. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. North Integrated Operating District Fire Station 17 - 31370 NW Commercial Street, North Plains :Engine 17 :Engine 317 :Brush 17 :Water Tender 17 Fire Station 19 - 15200 SW Midway Rd, Hillsboro :Engine 19 :Engine 319 :Brush 19 :Water Tender 19 Fire Station 60 - 8585 NW Johnson Street, Portland :Engine 60 :Brush 60 Fire Station 61 - 13730 SW Butner Road, Beaverton :Engine 61 :Car 61 Fire Station 62 - 3608 SW 209th Avenue, Aloha :Engine 62 :Brush 62 :Medic 62 Fire Station 64 - 3355 NW 185th Avenue, Portland :Engine 64 :Heavy Brush 64 Fire Station 65 - 3425 SW 103rd Avenue, Beaverton :Engine 65 - 2008 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/650/40A/20B) :Tender 65A - 2003 International WorkStar 7400 / H&W (750/2800) :Tender 65B - 1995 Freightliner / H&W (750/2100) :Car 65 Fire Station 66 - 13900 SW Brockman Road, Beaverton :Engine 66 :Car 66 Fire Station 67 - 13810 SW Farmington Road, Beaverton :Engine 67 - 2005 Pierce Quantum (1500/750/25A/25B) :Truck 67 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) :Medic 67 :Battalion 5''' Fire Station 68 - 3260 NW 147th Place, Portland :'''Engine 68 :Truck 68 Fire Station 368 - 11646 NW Skyline Boulevard, Portland :Engine 372 :Squad 372 :UTV 372 :Van 372 :Utility 372 Central Integrated Operating District Fire Station 33 - 15440 SW Oregon Street, Sherwood :Engine 33 - 2009 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/650/40A/20B) :Utility 333 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1000/500) :' Rehab 333' - 2010 Pierce Saber :Brush 33 :Van 333 Fire Station 35 - 17135 SW Pacific Highway, Tigard :Engine 35 :Medic 35 Fire Station 50 - 12617 SW Walnut Street, Tigard :Engine 50 :Water Tender 50A :Water Tender 50B :Rehab 350 :Van 350 :Squad 350 Fire Station 51 - 8935 SW Burnham Road, Tigard :Truck 51 - 2004 Pierce Dash (1500/150/102' platform) :Heavy Rescue 51 - 2012 Pierce Quantum (250/300) (SN#25592) :Engine 51 :Car 51 Fire Station 53 - 8480 SW Scholls Ferry Road, Beaverton :Hazmat 53 - 2004 Pierce Saber :Medic 53 - 2011 Ford F-450 / Northstar :Engine 53 Fire Station 69 - 9940 SW 175th Avenue, Aloha Engine 69 Heavy Brush 69 South Integrated Operating District Fire Station 20 - 414 East 2nd Street, Newberg :Engine 20 :Truck 20 :Water Tender 20A :Water Tender 20B :Brush 20 :Rescue 20 :Engine 320 :Medic 20 Fire Station 21 - 3100 Middlebrook Drive Newberg Built 1999 :E'ngine 21' :Brush 21 :Rescue 21 :Battalion Chief 7 (C7) :Water Rescue 21 :Engine 321 :Elevated Water Rescue 21 :Boat 21 Fire Station 34 - 19365 SW 90th Court, Tualatin :Squirt 34 - 2004 Pierce Dash (1500/750/25A/50B/61' Skyboom) :Tender 34 - 2006 International WorkStar 7600 / H&W (1000/3000) :Tender 34B - 2006 International WorkStar 7600 / H&W (1000/3000) :Battalion 6 :HazMat 34 :Car 34 Fire Station 52 - 29875 SW Kinsman Road, Wilsonville :Engine 52 :Brush 52 :Rescue 52 :Heavy Squad 52 Fire Station 56 - 8445 SW Elligsen Road, Wilsonville :Engine 56 :Truck 56 Fire Station 57 - 24242 SW Mountain Road, West Linn :Engine 57 :Heavy Brush 57 Fire Station 58 - 6050 Failing Street, West Linn :Engine 58 :Heavy Brush 58 :MCC 58 Fire Station 59 - 1860 Willamette Falls Drive, West Linn :Engine 59 :Medic 59 :Water Rescue 59 :Rescue 59 :Elevated Water Rescue 59 :Boat 59 Assignment Unknown :2017 Ford F-550 4x4 / Pierce / Darley skid unit (120/250) (SN#30053-01) :2017 Ford F-550 4x4 /Pierce / Darley skid unit (120/250) (SN#30053-02) :2016 Pierce Quantum ladder (-/-/105' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28816) :2013 International / Pierce pumper (1000/3000) (SN#26400) :1999 Pierce Saber pumper (?/?) (SN#10460-01) :1999 Pierce Saber pumper (?/?) (SN#10460-02) :1999 Pierce Quantum pumper (?/?) (SN#10467) :1997 Pierce Quantum pumper (?/?) (SN#EA460) Retired Apparatus :1992 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/500/65' boom) (SN#E-6908-03) (Sold to Douglas County Fire District No. 2 (Oregon)) :1982 Spartan CFG / Western States Intra Cab pumper (1250/1000) (1992 rehab by Western States) :1979 Seagrave PB-20068 / Western States Intra Cab pumper (1250/1000) (Seagrave SO#K74146) External Links *Tualatin Valley Fire and Rescue *Tualatin Valley Fire and Rescue Facebook page *Tualatin Valley Fire and Rescue Twitter page Category:Washington County, Oregon Category:Clackamas County Category:Multnomah County Category:Yamhill County Category:Oregon departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating H&W apparatus Category:Former operators of Western States apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus